The Last Words of a Betrayer
by Nesius Ry
Summary: The autobiography of an assassin's adventure throughout the continent of Cantha to find his purpose in the world.
1. Summary

"Last Words of a Betrayer" is based in Guild Wars Factions campaign. The main character, Nesius Ry, has been banished from his clan for killing an executioner who was going to kill a young girl for stealing. As a part of the punishment, he must introduce himself as Nesius the Treasonist, and not share any relation with his clan.

As the story progresses, he finds that he is not only unable to let innocent die, but he cannot bring himself to kill those sickened by Shiro. So much so that he prevents one of his comrades from doing so. This calls the attention of the emperor. He is order to hone this compassion into a brutal killing force, or else be hunted down by all mercenaries in Cantha.

Tormented by the harsh reality set before him, Nesius now must choose. Kill or be killed. His world is closing in around him and he must fight to survive. But, will his morals conflict with the path that he will take?

**Disclaimer:** I merely own an account on the server to Guild Wars Factions and the assassin, Nesius Ry. I don't work for or run NCSoft, but I do enjoy what they have done for us.


	2. 1: Fall from Ry

Even as I removed his daggers from the unfortunate executioner's back, I knew that I could never regain the trust of my clan. No, it was worse than that. No one in Cantha would accept my service after this action.

But I couldn't let the dervish child fall victim to the axe, just for stealing a Luxon glove.

The blood speckled my green guise and leggings. It was the same with my boots. It dribbled down my daggers and onto my yellow gloves. The jade floor sparkled with the crimson shine forming a rather large puddle. It taunted me. It knew that my life amongst these people was over. But it made me ponder the situation. What would really happen to me? Being a direct descendant from the clans founder, Nesius the Great, my actions could be seen as an attempt to re-establish power to my bloodline. Soon after my grandfather, Nesius the Short-sighted, had died, his brother-in-law, Arcane, felt that my father was much too young to take control. And my father, Nesius the Meek, was a passive man who never tried to reclaim his throne. He was afraid to make decisions, and because of that, the clan is ours only in name.

I found the silence of the hall unnerving. I felt the urge to vomit, relieving my guilt onto the jade surface. But I couldn't; it would have been a sign of regret and the punishment would be far more severe. I would fight the convulsions.

"Nesius Ry, 8th in the Direct Line, what is the meaning of your actions?" Arcane asked in a lordly voice. "Why did your daggers find merriment in slaying our executioner? Are you trying to assert your lost authority upon this judgement?"

"The blood of this innocent has fouled our hall!" screamed a member of the crowd. An uproar erupted from the crowd. Requests of punishments and insults were issued intermittently.

"SILENCE!" bellowed the usurper. "I want to hear the assassin's reason for murder!" Returning to his aristocratic voice he inquired once again, "What is the meaning of your actions?"

"To prevent the death of a defenseless soul," I muttered. I looked down at my Aureate Daggers, now glistening the true blood color instead of the blood-colored dying I had done when my grandfather's will entitled them to me.

It was odd, but ever since I wrapped my hands around the blades, I felt their yearning. The yearning for what? They wanted something. They wouldn't tell me what it was that they wanted directly, but left a hint with their inscription, _"The Order is to be Restored!" _What was the meaning for grandfather's daggers? Their slight satisfaction from saving the child bewildered me ever so much more.

"And the murder of a clan official is justifiable by this rationality?" Arcane requested. The yearning grew. "Unfortunately, the Clan's name protects you from death, but I feel I can make an adequate substitute for your punishment:

"Henceforth, you are banished from the clan. You will relinquish all relations with the clan and will no longer be known as Nesius Ry, but as Nesius the Treasonist. You will forgo all of your personal belongings save the vile daggers used in this abhorrent act and an emblem to symbolize your evil. These will be the constant reminders of your hideous behavior. Do you have any objections?" I hesitated.

"No? Just as well. I didn't want to involve the Luxon or Canthan governments in such a private matter. But you are our enemy now, and if discovered by us or our allies you will be shown no mercy. Remove your cape, and leave quickly."

The uproar was doubly powerful. "Grenth finds those who walk alone quickly!" and "The blood may leave the jade, but your soul will forever be stained!" were the frequent, but their cruelty was merely salt in the wound. I had lost everything. I saved a child's life to lose everything I valued in my own. The only thing I gained from this horrible incident is the slight satisfaction of my grandfather's daggers and doing something right. Was it worth it?

The child was sitting on the end of the docks outside of the hall when I was kicked into the dirt. The hooded child looked up. I didn't realize that it was a young girl who had tried steal one of my gloves. She looked away trying to hide her guilt she was to late.

"It's my fault," she apologized remorsefully. "I just thought that I could sell it for food"

I pulled down my yellow mask and smiled. "You sure came out of your way to get a bartering tool. I can't believe you managed to find a charter that actually comes to the Isle of Solitude."

"I was a stowaway."

"Ah, so I see that you _are _my responsibility. I make few trips, but they're all done by boat." She sniffled. "It's okay. I must thank you for your neediness. If you hadn't tried to steal the glove I'd have no reason to kill someone. I'm surprised I'm the only one who has killed anyone within the clan while Arcane has been in power." She giggled, which made me feel better. I pulled the glove out of my bag. "Take it. It doesn't really match my Canthan armor anyways."

"Thank you," she replied meagerly. "I wish there was a way to make all of this up to you. I'm really sorry for all of this trouble."

"Well, I guess you could explain to me what a dervish is doing in Cantha. That's really the only way you could have snuck aboard my ship."

"Zaishen trainee. I was born in the Great Temple of Balthazar. About four years ago, pirates attacked. I was training and, in the confusion, kidnapped me." Her sentences were staccato and abrupt. I could tell that it wasn't a memory she really enjoyed.

"Crimson Skull?" I interjected. I started to rig up one of the boats.

"I think so," she continued. "She wasn't really cruel. Miki, I think. She was the captain. We were captured off the coast near Kaineng. The emperor dismissed those of us who were captured. The people in Kaineng were so terrible. Not a single soul there would seemed to care unless you had something to sell."

"Finished," I said after tying down the mast. "I think Shing Jea Island would be the best place to figure things out." I lifted her into the boat. She was like a feather from the lack of food. The new master would take care of her. Especially if it was a request from someone like me.


	3. 2: Togo

-1I assumed Grenth wasn't too happy considering how cold it was. The poor child shivered, but she kept at her Wind Prayers. I was glad for this blessing. She was our only way off the Isle. I only remembered a few elementalist skills I had learned, and none of them were that of Air Magic. I pulled the Am Fah cape that I had as a safety precaution out of my backpack. 

"Thank you." Her shivering immediately subsided.

"Did you know? I haven't learned your name yet."

"Caraway. It was given to me by the Master of Paths," she responded with a hint of pride in her voice. "I was training under the Zaishen Elite. The Master announced I was to lead a new team. Then the Crimson Skull arrived."

"Well, you have quite a background." She smiled. "My name is-"

"Nesius Ry," she interjected with a hint of mysticism about her. Her tone darkened, "Or at least it used to be. You should be known as Lord Nesius, permitting your bloodline still controlled the clan. You will have to earn it, unlike most of your predecessors. I will continue to call you Nesius Ry, regardless of whatever your punishment may be."

The last sentence was spoken in her normal, sweet and gentle voice. It threw me off. Grandfather's daggers got a laugh out of it. I would assume the equivalent of one if they had been capable of laughing...

"There's another ship." I snapped to a defensive position, but immediately sat back down when our little sailing outrigger rocked uneasily. I focused an illusion; the boat took the resemblance of a small reef, with fish. It was a typical Canthan schooner, although it bore the Imperial emblem. I judged its direction to be away from the mainland towards the offshore island of Shing Jea. Caraway handed me excess rope stored in the bottom of the boat and tied one end to our outrigger's bow. I realized what she was up to, and pulled out one of my jade daggers and tied on the rope. The blade sunk into to the hull and, with the help of my Stone Daggers skill, it held fast.

The only illusion that I felt to be a satisfactory was that of sharks following a ship in search of an easy meal. We were fortunate enough to make port before my illusion would have to fulfill it's duties.

For being Shing Jea Island's main port, there were vessels in the harbor. Seitung Harbor looked fairly empty but just to be cautious, I dispelled the Stone Daggers and our outrigger drifted to shore alone.

"Why land separately from the Canthans? They are most likely just merchants."

"There is likely to be a handful of guards aboard, and I'm not sure if what we have done is or isn't likely to mark us as stowaways," I said. I covered and tied down our boat. It wouldn't matter much, for I had no plans of returning to the mainland any time soon. "We'll need to find a way to sneak onto Saoshang Trail, as we need to find Master Togo."

To see such a small girl summon the Avatar of Dwayna was spellbinding. To see her influence a monk to guide this assassin and the young girl with him through the Saoshang Trail to Linnok Courtyard tickled my ribs. Although, there was the trouble of the various onlookers who noticed the assassin escorting a goddess from the shores. Even when she disappeared, I was continuously heckled for Dwayna's good favor.

Through a clever twist casting, I Feigned Neutrality for not only myself, but for the monk and Caraway as well. Not even the Mantid Queen suspected us, but the whole time I had a sneaking suspicion of being watched.

When we arrived at the Courtyard gate, I began cast another illusion, and Caraway resumed the form of Dwayna, to fool the guardsman, but he halted us.

"There will be no need for deceitful measures to meet Master Togo," he said. "He has been expecting you."

As we entered the Courtyard, I was immediately struck by the Lion Statue; it was new since my last visit to the Monastery. Togo was conversing with a young Ritualist, who, through news from 'The Scribe,' I determined to be his assistant, Yijo Tahn. Yijo left passing through the gate we had just entered, paying us little attention. Togo's gaze followed him until it rested upon us.

"Ah," he said after seeing us, "I've been expecting you. You seem to be in need of my assistance," he said to Caraway, then, directing his focus to me, he said, "and you need a place to hide away from the Luxon hunters."

"Hunters?" I inquired quizzically. "What do you mean by 'hunters?'"

"The Ry Clan has issued warrants for your capture. Elder Rhea says that there is an uneasiness through the Armada. She speaks of exile for Arcane and his followers."

"Exile? But he is the Clan leader and elder. He does what he feels is best for the small portion of the Armada he controls."

"You will understand in due time. For now, you must understand that you are not safe. I shall remedy this be making you a personal tutor of developing students. As for Caraway, she will be allowed residence with one of the families within the Monastery."

"Really?" I hadn't expected our predicament to be solved so simply; no pleading, no force. Just an offer.

"There is one condition," he warned. you must protect this student with your life. Children are our future. We need strong and intelligent heroes in case we have another Shiro Tagachi."

"Thank you, Master Togo," I smiled under my mask. "I won't let you down, you can count on it."

"Good," Togo said simply. "You will be teaching alongside a monk who goes by the name of Bokai. You and he will take two young ones to prepare for training in the monastery. Upon successful promotion to Shing Jea Monastery, you will be free to live a respectful part of the community."

"I understand," I responded. "I will not let you down." My oath sealed and Togo's offer accepted.


End file.
